Halo: Batman's Revenge
by haloftw
Summary: This is one of my first fan fictions. It would be of great use to me if you would read this story type thing and also write a review of it. It is about batman and his struggles to take revenge on master chief, his greatest enemy.
1. 1: the batman vs the master chief

HALO: REVENGE OF BATMAN

Hello there guys I don't own batman and also I don't own halo or master chief, but I do own Kevin and Jacob.

The bat man stood in his puddle of slime on the streets of the city of Gotham city of which he was charged to protect with this gadgets and knives and millions of dollars that his pranents left to him in his bank account when they dide and he was only a younr boy who was 12 and a half years old because they had juts gon to see a play but then they got robbed and all died of them but batman because the robber knew that one day batman would kill him back. So the bat man went to his mansion and looked at Alfred. Alfred said hay batman I made a time machine. Bat man said ok and then went back in time using the time machine. But it went into teh future!!!

The masterchief stood in a pile of guns that he had killed pepple of who were aliens or floods (they are a zombie type of besast that liks to kill childrsn and also aliesns). Soon master chieft saw a flash in front of his eyes! When he looked it was gone and there stood the batman! The batman said to master chief you are the one who killed my parents aren't you you murdererd! And then masterchief took out his gun and shut batman right in the face mask! Batman started to blead and he knew he was almost dead. So he went back in time to the day it began and said to Alfred call Jacob and Kevin and tekll them to kill master chief for me becayse he has killed my parents and also me and now I am about to die but you must tell them to take the time machine into the future he said to Alfred and then died. Soon Alfred called Jacob and Kevin and they went there.

Alfred told Jacob and Kevin about the events of that day and they nodded in a grim faschin. Alfred gave them a gun for each hand and also some plasnma grenades and also he taught them how to hijack a ghost or other vehickle. Soon Jacob and Kevin knew all of the secrets of the ring planet hallo and were sent intot he future by weys of tim travel.

When they got there they see masterchiecef standing in the pikle of guns. Ahhh he said you have come for revenge. No said Kevin and Jacob, we have come to kill you!

And witht that Kevin and Jacob took out theyr guns and dual wielded at masterchefe and soon the bullets ripped through the shiled and master ehice started to died. But then cortana came out of the suit and said to master chife ill save you master chiefe! Who is that said Jacob and Kevin and then cortana said I am cortana and with that master chief and cortana teleported to the other base wher e there was some medical equiptment for use of health.

No!!!!! cried Jacob and Kevin, and they knew they obnly had one chance at a head shot before mastercheefs shields come back. The each take one sniper rifle from their backs and then they aimed at the master chiefe and clicked the scope twice so the zoom was magnificent. The aimed at master chiefs head and yelled THIS ONES FOR YOU BATMAN.

To be continued?


	2. 2: the master chief vs Jacob and Kevin

This marks the second chapter of this grand adventure. Me and Kevin do not own halo or batman but we do own Kevin and Jacob. Please write a reviews so that we can expand our skills and increase the story!

MasterChief jacob and KEvin were fighting and stuff. the two were fighting against master cife when Master Chief called out the banshe and got in it. It kept firing and Jacob and Kevin as they dogde the lazers and tried to fight back. out of nowere kevin pulled out a mirror shile and deflecte the lasers and said "eat that helmet head." Rpoud of his witty onelinern he stood with his ahnds on his hips. The master was fighting har with the guys throwing punches and hooing and haiing in a manner the made it seem like they were oing the fighting hard. Jacob gained ground on Master chief by rfunning at him and then he got a hold of master cheif. " Jacob said" hit him." JKevin tried to but missed an d Master Cheif kicked KEvin and Elbowed JAcob.

Jacob pulled out a batmerang and said I'm the goddam Batman. He trhrwe the Batmaerang and Master dodged it and said " You misseed." JAcob smirke and the Batmerang became KEvin and he stabbed the master in the chsoulder. Master Cheif raised his arm and then soldiers came out, master kicked our heroes onto a cliff and they hung there tobe continuend.


End file.
